Always Look For The Obvious
by slenderpanda597
Summary: MMAD. The story of how Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore grew closer than they had ever been before, even though they failed to notice.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - here is my mmad fic, and it is au as in it the info etc isn't correct... And the chapters are all incredibly short but please leave me alone as this is my first chapter fic. I think that's about it really... Please R and R and I'll try to update regularly... If I don't please let me know and I'll quite probably have a good reason for my absence! Enjoy!)

**Always look for the obvious.**

**_Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins..._**

It was December 1956. Minerva Mcgonagall smiled to herself. She was home. She looked up at the large stone steps that lead inside the building she had called home for many years before leaving just before her 18th birthday. She was now 21, and she was back. The only difference was that now she wasn't at the school as a student. She was here to fulfil her dreams. She was here to be a professor. And not just any professor. She was to be transfiguration professor. She sighed contentedly at the thought. She still couldn't fathom how or why Dumbledore had asked her to be transfiguration professor once he was made head. Dumbledore - head! She wasn't too surprised, really. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time, and he was now 75, although this was still a young man in terms of wizardry. He had taught her when she was a student, and he had made her life at Hogwarts wonderful.

She could remember her first transfiguration lesson like it was yesterday. Minerva had started her first day at Hogwarts discussing lessons with her fellow Gryffindor friends Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody.

"I know what you're saying Minerva, but defence against the dark arts has got to be the hardest subject" Alastor had interrupted Minerva; she didn't like to be interrupted . Minerva was a bit of a perfectionist, and she had been worrying about transfiguration which was supposedly the hardest subject. She didn't have time to respond to him as at that moment Poppy cried "ooh our timetables are here!" Suddenly there was a great rush of people's hands grabbing their timetables. Minerva was dismayed to see that she had transfiguration first with the hufflepuffs. She got to her feet and left for the lesson with her friends.

Her worry soon disappeared however when she walked into the classroom and saw the professor. He had glowing auburn hair and the most wonderfully long beard, and his eyes were a sparkling blue colour. Minerva and her friends sat near to the front where they were joined by a shy looking girl from Hufflepuff who didn't seem to get on particularly well with those in her house. After they all introduced themselves they found out she was called Pomona Sprout. The lesson went wonderfully for Minerva. She was the only one in the class who had successfully turned her matchstick into a pin thus earning her praise from Dumbledore. She exited the class feeling full of joy; not only was she good at transfiguration, but she had made a new friend aswell! Her day just got better from there, in defence against the dark arts with the ravenclaws they made friends with Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra, and in the library at lunchtime they met 2 slytherins who weren't that bad called Irma Pince and Rolanda Hooch.

After that, Minerva Mcgonagall settled into life at Hogwarts very well.

(a/n - so there it I guys! Chapter 1! Let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - well helllooo beautiful people and the rest! I hope you like chapter 1. You did? Brilliant. Anyway, here is chapter 2, and yeah, its moving pretty quickly at this moment in time coz its just a filler on Minerva's school life. Not an entire novel about her school years. Enjoy!)

**_Chapter 2 - Causing Suspicion..._**

Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, now fifth years were huddled together in a corner of the library discussing one of their closest friends.

"The way they look at each other, it's just, weird!" Rolanda whispered

"Yes, but 50years isn't a big age gap, Rolanda," Pomona replied.

"Still, I don't think it's right"

"We don't even know they are together"

"It's obvious, isn't it? They're both clearly incredibly fond of one another"

"Well, I happen to think it would be nice if Minerva found someone to be happy with, even if it is a teacher!" Pomona said defiantly.

"They'll be together by the time we leave." Rolanda said coolly.

Rolanda was wrong, however, as by the time the girls graduated after their seventh year, Minerva and her transfiguration were not together, and Minerva still continued to tell her friends there was nothing between her and Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - right readers, I do hope the last chapter was up to scratch. Apart from that, we now return back to my original story...)

**_Chapter 3 - Return to Hogwarts..._**

The front doors of the school opened and a very familiar face came running to greet her. Minerva was soon wrapped up in an emotional hug with Poppy, who had joined the school as matron in September that year. Minerva was only joining the school after the Christmas holidays due to the untimely passing of professor Dippet in late November.

After Minerva had untangled herself from Poppy's clutches, she looked up, and her eyes caught with Dumbledore's, who was watching the scene, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Professor Mcgonagall," he greeted her warmly, coming down towards her and kissing her hand in the formal gesture no other wizard could pull off quite as well, Minerva thought to herself. Poppy, upon noticing his presence, blushed a deep red and muttered her excuses, before returning to the castle.

"Would you care to accompany me to your rooms, miss Mcgonagall? We may then go on a tour of the grounds, should you wish, as I would be most honoured to hear of my favourite student's exploits since she graduated from Hogwarts."

"what, all 3 and a bit years?!" Minerva responded sarcastically; she somehow always felt at ease around this man.

"always the sharp tongue and quick wit, weren't you, Minerva?" was his calm response.

They had soon reached her rooms, and Minerva left all of her items inside to sort later. She was looking forward to her walk with Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - yes, do not worry when you get to the end of this chapter. I have not jumped ship, I have merely steered it towards another...)

**_Chapter 4 - A Little Puzzle..._**

It was only a few days later that Minerva began to question her closest friend. Poppy had always been closer to Minerva than all of her other friends, since they were both gryffindors, however, her friend's behaviour was seriously beginning to irk Minerva. She had been having a wonderful first couple of days, with Christmas only a few days away, but Minerva began to notice that whenever Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, Poppy turned the same colour as her name and walked hurried away with a frantic excuse. Minerva wondered why when this man made his presence known, her friend would act like a giggling teenager before leaving Minerva and Albus alone, usually to question her absurd behaviour. Minerva was confused as she had never known her friend to act like that before. Albus was also confused, as during her first 3 months of working at the school, he assured Minerva she hadn't been acting childish either. What was going on?

Minerva came to a conclusion on Christmas eve. The staff that had remained at Hogwarts for Christmas had congregated in the staffroom, and Albus had produced a chess set and asked if anyone had wanted to play. Minerva refrained from leaping with excitement at playing the greatest wizard in the world at chess. She loved wizard chess; and had never lost a game in the past 5years. She ended up playing, however, when Dumbledore asked Poppy if she wanted to play and she quickly looked away and said

"I'm sure Minerva would play you, she loves wizard chess." It was then that all of the staff in the room stared at her expectantly, so Minerva got to her feet and sat opposite the headmaster. The game of chess went well. Minerva just beat Dumbledore, and when he shook her hand after the game, out of the corner of her eye, Minerva noticed Poppy watching them. Once she had reached her chambers that evening, Minerva came to her conclusion.

Poppy Pomfrey was in love with Albus Dumbledore.

And Minerva planned on doing everything she could to help her best friend get her man.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - I gather that I'm not being too descriptive in my story, but I have too many thoughts that I need to get down. I also have thought related to my daily prophet magical matches - you might want to read that, too! Let me know if I ramble too much etc...)

**_Chapter 5 - School Begins..._**

Minerva had no time, however, to try and talk to Poppy about Albus Dumbledore. The pupils had returned to school and Minerva had started her teaching post. Albus had watched her first lesson with the fourth year Gryffindors and had praised her at the end, claiming that he couldn't have done a better job. That comment made Minerva glow with pride. Minerva had settled into Hogwarts well, and had even had time to speak to her old friend Irma Pince, who was now working as librarian at Hogwarts - this didn't particularly surprise Minerva, her friend had always been fussy about the library books when they were at school, and had successfully turned the library into a military-precision organized book haven for herself. Minerva laughed to herself at the thought of any students messing up the books or disturbing the peace of the library.

Albus had now made it a regular custom to play chess with Minerva, if they had little to do of an evening they would often play chess together, in his office, her office or the staffroom. The two of them never seemed to run out of conversation. He had enquired of her fellow students, and had been especially amused by Minerva's expression when she told Albus that Alastor Moody, now an auror for the ministry of magic, had hinted that he and Minerva could be more than friends. Minerva had shuddered when she said this, and explained to Dumbledore that as much as she liked Alastor as a friend, he was too paranoid for her liking, as she wanted to be protected, but not so much so that she was unable to do anything. Dumbledore had laughingly told her she was being too picky, and that Moody was a wonderful person. At this, she retorted with a comment on how Dumbledore was still alone, and they had both laughed. Minerva enjoyed their banter and their chess games, as they were both quite evenly matched. She felt she had made a good friend who had a similar intellect to her; though she loved her friends of her own age, she couldn't help but notice how much younger than her they were mentally. Minerva had always been incredibly mature and clever for her age, even as a student at Hogwarts. She felt Albus Dumbledore was a good friend.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n - sorry guys, but I just couldn't resist including who I've included in this chapter... Let me know what you think as I don't think this theme has ever been included in an mmad fanfic before, which means... I'm unique! Mwahahahaha ahem ahem)

**_Chapter 6 - Pupil Talk..._**

Rita Skeeter was skulking near to the transfiguration classroom one evening, with her hopeless yet eager to please boyfriend, Cornelius Fudge. She placed a finger on her lips, and removed a quill, some parchment and a small vial containing ink from her pockets. Rita had always had a thirst for gossip and rumour spreading, and, now a sixth year, she had decided to create a tabloid for the students to read. It wasn't too hard to do, afterall, she simply seduced Cornelius with a few words and a quick kiss, and the prefect was hers. Now she was freely able to wander the corridors so long as he was with her.

Already, Rita had managed to stir up some brilliant rumours about the staff at the school, but she had noticed people were becoming bored with her stories. And so it was that she had decided to set about creating her greatest story yet: an affair between the headmaster, professor Dumbledore and the transfiguration, professor Mcgonagall.

It was common knowledge that most pupils thought that that particular pair of teachers were either already a couple or extremely close to one another, but most didn't especially care too much about the details surrounding the matter. Except Rita Skeeter. She felt that this scoop could make her a few sickles if she managed to get it right - the entire school was sure to want to read it! All she had to do was get a quick glimpse of them together or a snippet of a conversation, and she would be able to twist it into a wonderful story of how an affair between the now widowed woman had lead to her fleeing into the single wizard's arms once her husband had died, it would be a real romantic yet tragic article...

"professor Mcgonagall isn't widowed. She's never been married."

Rita sighed. "Cornelius, I don't care about the facts, I need this to be a good article. Its brilliant, I can write whatever I want and the teachers aren't even aware of it!" Rita reminded herself that Cornelius was her get out of jail free though; she couldn't be seen on her own in the transfiguration corridor at going up to 1 in the morning... What Rita really wanted was to become an animagus, that would make her life so much easier, and she could get rid of Cornelius.

Little did she know, her little tabloid wasn't as off-radar as she thought...


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n - sorry guys, I keep randomly pairing people up that haven't been associated together whatsoever in other fanfics. Apart from mmad of course. Let me know what you think of these, erm, couplings?!)

**_Chapter 7 - Teacher Talk..._**

As Rita and Cornelius were skulking around corridors, however, Albus Dumbledore was lay in bed, reading a copy of 'The Daily Dirt' which he had picked up from the floor of the great hall. This newspaper was Rita's little work of deviousness, and Dumbledore was shocked as to what he read. Not only was this short newspaper the most barbaric excuse for news he had ever seen, but it looked like a newspaper. Dumbledore wondered how this could have been printed within the school. He wanted to know who had printed it. Though he had a good idea who had printed it. A very good idea indeed.

At the staffmeeting the day after Albus' midnight pondering, the staff were poring over the Daily Dirt. Most of the teachers were gasping as they read certain parts, as though some sections written by more respectable students, such as the quidditch update, were informative, parts of the newspaper were plain lies. Filisius Flitwick almost fell off the end of his chair when he saw the headline from 2 days previously. It was entitled 'Flirting Flitwick Charms Seductive Sinistra.' Mcgonagall gasped too; her old friend Aurora Sinistra had arrived at the school just a few days before, to take up the astronomy post while professor Lunairegum took extended leave due to the loss of his long term companion. If truth be told, the staff didn't really expect him to return - he was a very emotional man - so they welcomed Aurora as a new member of staff. Now, however, she had been made a scandal of not 1 week into her new career. Minerva was outraged. She would come down on that horrible Slytherin girl Rita Skeeter like a ton of bricks (for Minerva was quite sure who the author of this tabloid was.) Minerva also worked out how these papers were being printed; Rita had somehow found out about the room of requirement, and had turned it into her own mini publishers. Upon announcing this at the meeting, several of the teachers knew exactly how Rita had come to find out about the room - her boyfriend was a prefect. The staff also discussed what they were going to do to stop Rita in her tracks...


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n - alrighty guys... Here is chapter 8! I know I'm going round the houses in this fic, but, gimme a break why don't you? It is my first proper chapter fanfic... Kitkats are also welcome for my break...)

**_Chapter 8 - The Daily Dirt's Demolition._**

It was the week after that a stop ws put to the sneaky Slytherin and her scheming. It was lunchtime at Hogwarts and the staff had set up their plan to catch Rita in the act. Filisius and Aurora had agreed to stand in the corridor by the room of requirement, where Albus and Minerva would already be, having worked out what they wanted to see inside. That way, Rita could be caught getting her scoop and printing her paper.

The plan worked wonderfully. Albus and Minerva scolded the girl heavily, and removed all of her key parts of the press. She was also forbidden to be in corridors at lunch break or after dinner, and all members of staff would be on red alert for her. Rita took her punishment and left, thoroughly upset that she had been found out. The teachers, however, decided to have a laugh by reading the next days issue of the paper which would never be printed. Some members of staff wished they hadn't.

Albus, Minerva and Poppy were sat together in a corner of the staffroom. As soon as Minerva saw the tabloid's front cover she felt sick. She was so glad that the students would never get a copy of this. Albus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for on the front cover was Rita Skeeter's report on Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall's scandalous affair. Which was nonexistent. When Poppy read the article, however, she gasped, looked at them and ran out of the staffroom, which caused a single thought to pass through Minerva's head.

She was going to get Poppy and Albus together.


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n - I think we are getting to the end of this now... I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be left as I don't know how many I'll be able to split it into. Maybe 5 short chapters, max? I'll see nearer to the time)

**_Chapter 9 - Misunderstandings and Madness..._**

It was a couple of days after the crackdown on The Daily Dirt. Rita Skeeter had been heavily punished - 100 points from Slytherin, and her prefect boyfriend Cornelius had had 25 taken from Hufflepuff for his actions. Now, far from being popular, Rita was being punished by her fellow house members, who were now out of the running for the house cup.

Minerva went to see Poppy with a huge grin on her face! She was sure that Poppy would be grateful for Minerva's offer to set Poppy up with Albus. As soon as she got to the infirmary, Minerva, noticing that Poppy wasn't busy, asked to talk to her in Poppy's office. Poppy was confused, but agreed all the same.

"what do you want, Minerva?" the young mediwitch asked.

"Poppy, I am here to help you fulfil your dreams." the equally young transfiguration professor replied. Poppy looked confused for a moment then said:

"and what would my dreams be Minerva?"

"it is about the man i know you love" Minerva said coolly. Poppy gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth.

"oh, Minerva, how do you know about al-"

"Albus." Minerva cut Poppy off. Poppy looked slightly shocked, and then, to Minerva's surprise, Poppy began to laugh.

"oh, Minerva, why would I love Albus? We all know that's who you are so head over heels in love with." Now it was Minerva's turn to look shocked. She hadn't been expecting that response.

"Poppy, what do you mean? I am not head over heels in love with Albus Dumbledore, I've never even had a crush on the man for Merlin's sake! And what do you mean you aren't? Just before I cut you off you said al, that's short for Albus, is it not? And if you don't love him, why do you always run out of a room blushing like a tomato whenever he enters?" Poppy looked alarmed, and gathered her thoughts, realising that she would have to tell her best friend what she meant.

"oh, Minerva, I'm not quite sure how to tell you, but... Alastor and I are in a relationship." Upon seeing the look of shock on her friend's face, she hurriedly continued "and I run from a room whenever you and he get near to each other because I hope that'll it'll make you realise just how much you love each other." Poppy sighed. "It's just so obvious, even the students can see it. Why can't you and Albus see?"

"see what?"

"see that you're in love." Minerva drew a sharp intake of breath as her friends said that last statement. Minerva felt confused and lost. She didn't love Albus, and he didn't love her, right? Feeling like she needed to get out of the infirmary, and fast, Minerva quickly said "well I'm glad to hear that you and Alastor are together. I think you make a lovely couple." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the door, her robes billowing out behind her.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office, pondering over an article in 'Transfiguration Today' and feeling like it was something he and Minerva would discuss at their next chess meeting, when a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

"come in." he called, and was surprised to see Filisius Flitwick enter his office. Filisius was a good friend of Albus, and the 2 had shared many memories together over the long time they had both been teaching at Hogwarts together. The small man sat, and the words rushed from his mouth before Dumbledore could even tell him to begin.

"Well, Albus, I'm quite surprised that since we are quite good friends you haven't already told me, but since I've worked it out it doesn't really matter anyhow, and I'm so so glad for you, I really am! It's just so plain to see, and I think that it's perfect and I think I'm so happy that not even a happiness charm could make me happier! Oh, Albus, I'm so so pleased for you, I really am, it's just so obvious!" Filisius gushed. Albus looked utterly flummoxed.

"what is so obvious, Filisius?" he enquired.

"what's going on between you and Minerva." was the charms professor's reply.

The headmaster responded "what is going on between us?"

"that you're in love." Albus felt his jaw physically drop. He had been surprised when Rita Skeeter had published the lies about him and his deputy, he never thought his staff would believe them. Albus needed to be alone.

"thank you Filisius. That will be all? If you don't mind, I've got some pressing business to deal with." Albus stammered.

When Filisius was safely out of his office, Albus slumped forwards into his desk. He wasn't in love with Minerva. Yes, he enjoyed her company. Yes, he thought of her as his best friend. Yes, he would trust her with his life. But that didn't mean he wasin love with her, did it?

Little did he know, within another office in the school, Minerva Mcgonagall was slumped across her desk thinking the exact same thing about him.


	10. Chapter 10

(a/n - yaay we are getting towards the mmad bit now! There won't be much, as its just a build up of how they got together on my little world.)

**_Chapter 10 - A Very Special Friendship..._**

The months after Minerva and Albus' conversations with their friends carried on normally, as if nothing had happened, much to the anger of Poppy. Filisius didn't care too much to be honest, Albus could arrange his own affairs. Filisius didn't even quite now why he'd rushed to see Dumbledore that night some months ago.

The pair continued with their chess games and late night conversations, and left it at just that. They were happy. Both had independently decided that their friends were wrong; they most certainly were not in love, as surely the other would have shown some signs if they were. They had also both personally decided that their close friendship with the other was too much to lose if they brought up what their friends had said to them. They both felt that nothing was wrong. That is, until Christmas day that year.


	11. Chapter 11

(a/n - I think we are nearing the end now. I might do a sequel, it depends... Please R and R, and read my daily prophet magical matches!)

**_Chapter 11 - Christmas Morning..._**

Just over a year since had started to teach at Hogwarts, Minerva woke up on Christmas day to a small pile of presents and an owl. She opened the presents and found small tokens from her friends. Then, she proceeded to open the letter that the owl had brought. Minerva gasped, then broke down and wept.

Meanwhile, Albus had woken up and had opened his presents. He had more than Minerva, but that is because he had received many off women admirers, these presents were mostly pointless items that Albus didn't especially want. Nevertheless, he kept them all in an enchanted drawer in his filing cabinet. The drawer was enchanted so that it would hold as many of the presents Albus wanted it to, whilst never getting full or heavy. Last of all, Albus opened his gift from Minerva. It was beautiful. Minerva had gotten him a snowglobe, but she had charmed it so that the scene inside it changed depending on the mood that Albus was feeling. He couldn't help but feel impressed. It could only take a powerful witch or wizard to perform such a task. Albus then gasped, as he realised something. He had forgotten to give Minerva her present. Forgetting all that he was doing, Albus rushed to give Minerva her Christmas present.


	12. Chapter 12

(a/n - it looks likely that I'll do a sequel, or another mmad fic, it depends on how much time I have...)

**_Chapter 12 - A Christmas to Never Forget..._**

Upon nearing Minerva's chambers though, Albus began to feel steadily uneasy. He didn't know why; it was as if some form of powerful magic had take over his emotions. He politely knocked on the door, before saying the password and entering. He was one of the few members of staff Minerva had trusted with the password to her private quarters. She was a solitary person, Albus thought, and preferred to keep her private affairs to herself. Upon entering her room though, a sight he never thought he'd ever see met his eyes.

Minerva was slumped sideways onto her sofa, dressed in nothing but a tartan nightgown, which was sopping wet due to the fact that Minerva was crying her eyes out. Albus didn't know what came over him at that moment, he just realised that he hated to see the woman upset, all he wanted to do was put his arms around her and never let go. Without even thinking properly, Albus had crossed to her in 3 strides and had pulled Minerva into his arms.

Minerva gasped as she felt herself being pulled into someone's strong, secure arms. She knew who it was without even looking up. She had felt his presence since he had entered her room. And as she was pulled into his arms, she felt as if there was nowhere else she would rather be. He rocked her from side to side and whispered into her hair, which she had not tied up yet.

"shhh... Minerva, what's wrong?" Albus questioned, his voice full of emotion. Her voice was choked with tears when she replied.

"Albus, oh, Albus. They're gone. They're... Gone."

"who are gone, my dear?"

"my... My parents. They've been ki...ki...killed, Albus."

"oh, Minerva! I'm so, so, sorry! What, what happened?"

"grin...grin... Grindelwald. He killed them. What have I got to look forward to in life now?"

"you've got me, Minerva." was Albus' response. Minerva suddenly didn't feel as lost and empty as she had before. She glanced up through her eyelashes at the man. She didn't know what happened then, she just wanted to be held in his arms forever. It was as if an unknown magic had filled the room. Without thinking about what she was doing, Minerva's next action surprised them both.

She kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

(a/n - right, this is it. The final chapter of my first ever chapter fic! Complete! Yay! Give me lots of love and reviews! And read my other fics... Love you all!)

**_Chapter 13 - United in Love..._**

They broke apart after a good 5minutes of kissing, before starting again. They had just realised how much they really did love each other, they just hadn't realised it before. Minerva was feeling comforted by this man, she couldn't see her life without him now.

Albus felt the strongest he had been in his life once Minerva had joined with him those few moments ago. He wanted to get this evil wizard who had harmed this beautiful woman before him. Together, they made a pact. Together, they would hunt down Grindelwald. Together, they would kill him.

After making this pact with each other, Minerva and Albus caught up on all of the kissing they had missed over the previous year, why hadn't they realised that they loved each other sooner?

As they went down to the great hall for dinner, the pair realised that they had an announcement to make to the other staff. As Minerva turned to Poppy before got started she simply said

"Don't even think about saying 'I told you so.'"

And it was as the staff shared their joy with them that the pair had finally got together after all that time that Minerva and Albus both realised that one saying was definitely true.

Love is blind.

~•Finite•~


End file.
